tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Return to Boney Island" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:43 <@Chrelliot> ----START---- 16:43 * DirkHoffman dives into the pool. 16:43 <+Gini|> *is curling Candy's hair* 16:43 * DirkHoffman gets out and dries self off. 16:43 * Sydney| sits next to Frankie awkwardly. 16:43 <@Chrelliot> E: Heh! 16:43 <@Chrelliot> Hey, Dirk. 16:44 <@Chrelliot> Look! 16:44 * Frankie-Renrut sees Sydney 16:44 * Ross| is playing video games as usal 16:44 <@Frankie-Renrut> Yo, what up? 16:44 <@DirkHoffman> What? -.- 16:44 <+Gini|> Betty likes your hair Candy! 16:44 <@Chrelliot> *canonballs in the water, splashing Dirk with water* 16:44 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:44 <@Chrelliot> Haha! Cool right? 16:44 <@DirkHoffman> Argh! 16:44 <+Candy|> :3 @Gini 16:44 <@Frankie-Renrut> (CONF) Frankie: I get that I been getting a lot a hate as of late, but maybe it's not too late, I could still do great. 16:44 <+Sydney|> Umm... I just wanted to say sorry for losing us the challenge. 16:44 <+Candy|> (Ew, I still hate this color) 16:44 <+Sydney|> (Eww.) 16:44 <@Frankie-Renrut> It's alright, don't worry bout it. 16:44 * Jackson|| sits by the pool. 16:44 <+Sydney|> Thanks. 16:45 <+Gini|> *looks at Jackson, then at Candy) 16:45 <+Gini|> * 16:45 <@Chrelliot> (CONF) Dirk is soooo awesome. If me, him, and Scythe stick together, who know what we can achieve?... *holds up a picture of Scythe* Who knows what WE can achieve? ;) 16:45 <+Gini|> (CONF) I think Candy is having boy problems. 16:45 <+Gini|> (CONF) Tee-Hee! 16:46 <@Frankie-Renrut> (CONF) Frankie: Everyone thinks I'm a joke, but I'm not bout to choke, I'm like a bear that got poked, when I splash you'll be soaked! 16:46 <+Ross|> (conf) Gini was probably the craziest wife ever. Then again the only other one I had was on Mims 3 16:46 <+Sydney|> (CONF) I knew I was close to being eliminated last episode. So if I didn't patch things up with Frankie, I'd probably be gone this episode. 16:46 <@Chrelliot> (I use that color! D:<) 16:46 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: *swims in pool* 16:46 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) *rolls eyes* I seriously cannot take this any longer. I mean, I've been on this stupid show for, what, a week now? I haven't complained once! *looks around* Okay, maybe I've complained a little, but can you blame me? Living with these freaks is torture. 16:46 <+Candy|> (BRB) 16:46 <+Gini|> *walks over to Elliot* 16:47 <@Frankie-Renrut> (Not sure if Heather or Dirk...) 16:47 <+Gini|> Hi Elliot! 16:47 Totoro| @109.76.36.129 has quit error: Connection reset by peer 16:47 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:47 <@Chrelliot> *sigh* Hi Gini. >.> 16:47 <@DirkHoffman> (Your character is legit fat. @Nalyd) 16:47 <+Gini|> Wanna watch me try to crash the boat? :D 16:47 <@DirkHoffman> (Like, really, he needs to go on Jenny Craig or some s**t.) 16:47 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:47 <@Frankie-Renrut> (Your character is man Heather. @ Ryan) 16:47 Dakotacoons ~androirc@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:47 <@DirkHoffman> (He's hot. :@) 16:47 Sydney| was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by Jackson|| Sydney 16:47 Sydney| ~chatzilla@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:47 <@DirkHoffman> (...) 16:47 <@Chrelliot> You do that. 16:47 <@Chrelliot> >.> 16:47 <@DirkHoffman> (._.) 16:47 <@Chrelliot> @Gini 16:47 <@Jackson||> (D:<) 16:47 Sydney| ~chatzilla@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has quit host closed the connection 16:48 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Dakotacoons by Jackson|| 16:48 <+Candy|> (WB Dako) 16:48 <@Chrelliot> C: Ahem! *on lundspeaker* 16:48 <@Chrelliot> *loudspeaker 16:48 <+Ross|> O_o 16:48 <+Gini|> *skips off to try and crash the boat* 16:48 <+Candy|> (Lundspeaker?) 16:48 <+Ross|> *looks up* 16:48 <+Dakotacoons> :s 16:48 <@Chrelliot> (STFU.) 16:48 <@Frankie-Renrut> *looks up at lundspeaker* What up? 16:48 <+Candy|> (:c) 16:48 <@Chrelliot> C: Hello contestants? How are we all today? 16:49 <+Gini|> Betty is just dandy! 16:49 <+Dakotacoons> *listens to the lundspeaker* 16:49 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:49 <+Dakotacoons> Ugh. 16:49 <@Chrelliot> (EVERYONE SHUT UP. :@) 16:49 <@DirkHoffman> Betty isn't a contestant, Gini. 16:49 <@Jackson||> (Dako, change yo' nick.) 16:49 <@Chrelliot> (DIRK SHUT UP. :@) 16:49 <+Ross|> (Dako change nick) 16:49 <+Candy|> Don't insult Betty. D: @Dirky 16:49 Dakotacoons has changed nick to Sydney| 16:49 <@Chrelliot> (candy SHUT UP. :@) 16:49 <+Candy|> (:c) 16:49 <@Chrelliot> C: Now. 16:49 <@Chrelliot> C: I have to tell you all. 16:50 <@Chrelliot> C: That we are going to land at... 16:50 <@DirkHoffman> C: We've landed on Boney Island, the setting for today's survival challenge. 16:50 <+Sydney|> (CONF) I will win this challenge. 16:50 <@DirkHoffman> (Awk.) 16:50 <@Chrelliot> (Ryan, are you f**king me?) 16:50 <@DirkHoffman> (I'm sorry; this needs to be quick. >.>) 16:50 <@Chrelliot> (I was going to joke around and say they are going to Malibu.) 16:50 <@Chrelliot> (:@) 16:50 Jones143 443ce23a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.60.226.58 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:50 <@DirkHoffman> (Just speed it up...) 16:50 <+Ross|> (O_o) 16:50 <@Chrelliot> C: Malibu! 16:50 <@Chrelliot> C: :D 16:50 <@Jackson||> Malibu? 16:50 <+Ross|> (who you be) 16:50 <@Frankie-Renrut> A NEWCOMER APPEARS 16:51 <+Gini|> Like my headless dolls? 16:51 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:51 <+Sydney|> Malibu? 16:51 <+Ross|> Malibu? 16:51 <@|Scythe> I just can't contain my joy... 16:51 <@Chrelliot> C: jk we're going to Boney Island. *Troll face* 16:51 <@DirkHoffman> (HURRY THE F**K UP.) 16:51 <+Sydney|> Gross. All of those wannabe girly girls. 16:51 <@DirkHoffman> (THIS IS NOT "THE VIEW". YOU ARE NOT WHOOPI OR SHERRI OR BARBRA.) 16:51 <@DirkHoffman> (YOU ARE TRYING TO PRESENT A CHALLENGE.) 16:51 <+Sydney|> Oh. 16:51 <@DirkHoffman> (TO A GROUP OF UNSUSPECTING TEENAGERS.) 16:51 <@Chrelliot> C: Anyway, when we get there it's a survival challenge. 16:51 <@DirkHoffman> (THAT IS YOUR MOTIVE, SIR.) 16:52 DirkHoffman was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by Chrelliot DirkHoffman 16:52 DirkHoffman ~TDIFan13@S01060022b0d29b16.vn.shawcable.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:52 mode/#TDWIKI-RP DirkHoffman by ChanServ 16:52 <@DirkHoffman> (...) 16:52 <+Sydney|> Perfect. 16:52 <@Chrelliot> C: Now1 16:52 <@Chrelliot> C: You're challenge is. 16:52 <@|Scythe> (Calm your boobs, bro.) 16:52 <+Candy|> (*Your) 16:52 (Hmph i would love to play) 16:52 <+Sydney|> (your) 16:52 <@DirkHoffman> (Awk. You can't.) 16:52 <+Sydney|> (quiet.) 16:52 <@Chrelliot> C: You have to say on Boney Island for one night. 16:52 <@Chrelliot> *stay 16:52 <+Sydney|> Easy enough. 16:52 <+Ross|> What's the catch? >.> 16:52 <+Gini|> Sounds like fun! 16:52 <+Sydney|> JINX. 16:52 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:53 <@Jackson||> (I was gonna say stuff like that, but they stole my words. :c) 16:53 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Thats it, yo? :| 16:53 <@Chrelliot> C: The person with the strongest survivial skills wins, which is why I predict Ross to get eaten five seconds in. 16:53 <@Jackson||> (Pwnd.) 16:53 <+Ross|> O_o 16:53 <+Ross|> :@ 16:53 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: A real challenge would be staying on yo momma for a night. 16:53 <@DirkHoffman> (Awk. It's not easy. It's a haunted island with saber-toothed beavers. I'm pretty sure that would be the catch, sir.) 16:53 <@Chrelliot> C: ... 16:53 <@Chrelliot> C: Guys. 16:53 <@Chrelliot> C: Honestly. 16:53 <@Chrelliot> C: How have you not voted off Frankie yet? :| 16:53 <+Sydney|> (stop saying awk. Awk.) 16:53 <@DirkHoffman> I... 16:53 <@DirkHoffman> I don't know. :| 16:53 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Beats me, dawg. 16:54 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: BUT I'M IN IT TO WIN IT :@ 16:54 <+Sydney|> IDK. 16:54 <+Candy|> (Awk only works when I say it. @RyRy) 16:54 <@|Scythe> Don't ask me. I've voted him off in every ceremony I've ben in. 16:54 <@Frankie-Renrut> (That awkward moment when Frankie isnt voted out xD) 16:54 <@|Scythe> *been 16:54 <@Chrelliot> C: Anyways, the cruise has landed, everyone get off my boat. 16:54 * Jackson|| leaves the boat. 16:54 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Wait, for reals? :| 16:54 <@DirkHoffman> *steps off boat* 16:54 <@Chrelliot> E: Oh boy, survival! 16:54 <+Gini|> *gets off the boat* 16:54 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: *walking off boat* You guys dont like me? :| 16:55 <@Chrelliot> C: *pushes Elliot off* 16:55 <+Ross|> *gets off boat* 16:55 <+Sydney|> *gets off* 16:55 <+Candy|> *gets off boat* 16:55 <@Chrelliot> C: Lawl! 16:56 <@Chrelliot> C: xD 16:56 <+Gini|> Candy! Let's go Camping together! Tee-hee! 16:56 <@Chrelliot> C: You have to find your own food. 16:56 <@|Scythe> *Gets off boat* 16:56 <@Chrelliot> @Frankie 16:56 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Challenge excepted, yo. 16:56 <@Chrelliot> C: Alright! 16:57 <+Sydney|> If I get attacked, my boxing training will help me defend myself. 16:57 tdwp82 ~tdwp82@99-195-37-252.dyn.centurytel.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:57 <@Jackson||> (Can we move on?) 16:58 <@Chrelliot> Alright. 16:58 <@Chrelliot> Survive blah blah blah. 16:58 <@Chrelliot> No teams blah blah blah. 16:59 <@Frankie-Renrut> (How many people are left? Topic says 10) 17:00 <@Jackson||> (9. @Nalyd) 17:00 <+Ross|> (change topic) 17:00 <+Candy|> (9 @Nally) 17:00 <@Chrelliot> On your own blah blah blah blah blah. 17:00 <+Candy|> D: 17:00 <@Chrelliot> Get moving! :D 17:00 <@Chrelliot> Oh yeah. 17:00 * Sydney| walks away. 17:00 <@Jackson||> On our own? 17:00 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Hey guys, who wants to work with The Frankster? ;) 17:00 <+Gini|> I wanna go camping with candycane! Tee-Hee! 17:00 <@Chrelliot> And anyone who decides to group up or go together gets an automatic 0. 17:01 <@Frankie-Renrut> ...Thats cold bro. :| 17:01 <+Ross|> Ugh. 17:01 * |Scythe walks into the wilderness. 17:01 <+Gini|> Candy, wanna go together? 17:01 <+Ross|> (conf) Least I won't have to put of with some annoying freak out there... 17:01 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) I can do this by myself. I'm a thinker. ;) 17:01 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:01 <+Candy|> We'd get a 0, though. D: @Gini 17:01 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: *walks with swagga into the woods* 17:01 <@Chrelliot> C: Gini, do you honestly want a 0? -_- 17:01 <@DirkHoffman> *walks by Candy and Gini( 17:01 <+Gini|> No. 17:01 <@DirkHoffman> *walks by Candy and Gini** 17:01 <@Frankie-Renrut> (So are we not allowed to interact with each other? :| ) 17:01 <@DirkHoffman> You know, it's really sad that you guys have to split apart. :-/ 17:02 <@DirkHoffman> I mean, come on. 17:02 * Sydney| is in the forest. 17:02 <@Chrelliot> E: I'll use basic memory from Canoes Don't Quit! 17:02 <@DirkHoffman> What's more important? 17:02 <@Chrelliot> E: :D 17:02 <@DirkHoffman> A stupid game, or your friendship? 17:02 <@Frankie-Renrut> (So are we not allowed to interact with each other? :|) 17:02 <@DirkHoffman> :) 17:02 <@Chrelliot> In fact, I have the entire map memorized. 17:02 <@Chrelliot> ;) 17:02 <+Gini|> friendship definitly. Tee-Hee! 17:02 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: *look at Dirk* o.O 17:02 <@Chrelliot> (No. @Franie) 17:02 <+Candy|> Friendship. :D. 17:02 <@|Scythe> (Conf) Finally, a challenge where I don't have to deal with those nuisances. 17:02 <@DirkHoffman> I would suggest going together. I mean, Chris would NEVER find out. 17:02 <+Candy|> But I don't want to lose, either. :c 17:02 <@Jackson||> Well, guess I better get going. 17:02 <@Frankie-Renrut> (CONF) Frankie: Yo, is he doin' what I think he be doin'? :| That's messed up. 17:03 <@DirkHoffman> It's not like he's rigged the woods with security cameras or anything. *laughs* 17:03 * Jackson|| starts walking to the forest. 17:03 <+Gini|> Ill only take a 0 if Candy will too. Tee-Hee! 17:03 <+Candy|> But.....he sees everything. D: 17:03 <@Chrelliot> *camera follows Dirk* 17:03 <+Candy|> (CONF) EVERYTHINGGGGGG. 17:03 <+Sydney|> (ugh. I gtg.) 17:03 <+Candy|> (Bye Dako!) 17:03 <@DirkHoffman> *awkwardly pushes camera out of the way* :| 17:03 <+Sydney|> (someone take over) 17:03 <@|Scythe> All right, so I need the basic materials. 17:03 <@|Scythe> Food, water, and shelter. 17:03 Sydney| ~androirc@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has quit PEACE OUT SUCKAZ! 17:03 <+Gini|> (Sydney gets eaten by a beaver) 17:03 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: *walks further into woods* 17:04 <+Gini|> What do we do Candycane?! Tee-Hee! 17:04 <+Ross|> *walks into woods* 17:04 * Jackson|| keeps walking, hoping to find a clearing. 17:04 <@Frankie-Renrut> *looks up into a tree* IS THAT A PINEAPPLE, YO?! O_O 17:04 <+Candy|> I don't know. D: @Gini 17:04 <@DirkHoffman> (K, Syndey's out or something. She got stuck in the woods.) 17:04 <@DirkHoffman> *sigh* 17:04 <@DirkHoffman> Well, it's your choice. 17:04 * Frankie-Renrut grabs tree branches, attempting to climb 17:04 <@Chrelliot> *comes up in a helicopter* 17:04 * Frankie-Renrut falls and hits his groin on a branch 17:04 <@DirkHoffman> If you're just going to throw away your friendship for one challenge, then... 17:04 <@Frankie-Renrut> x_x 17:04 <@DirkHoffman> Maybe... 17:04 <@DirkHoffman> It isn't that strong. D: 17:04 <@|Scythe> There should be some berries around here or something. 17:04 <+Ross|> (someone take oer Syd) 17:04 <+Candy|> DDD: 17:04 <@Chrelliot> C: Did I forget to mention that the island is fully of Wolly Beavers and symhalian geese? 17:04 <@DirkHoffman> Maybe you guys aren't REALLY best friends. 17:05 <@DirkHoffman> *shrugs, walks off* 17:05 <@Chrelliot> C: ;) 17:05 <+Candy|> B-but...we are. D: 17:05 <+Gini|> What!? Candycane is my bestest friend! 17:05 <@Frankie-Renrut> (For the love of God, if they fall for Dirk they are the stupidest characters ever, FOR REAL. My god, that is the lamest manipulation I've ever seen >.>) 17:05 <@Frankie-Renrut> (rawr :@) 17:05 <@Chrelliot> C: Good luck not getting eaten! Specially you Ross. 17:05 <@DirkHoffman> (They are the stupidest characters ever...) 17:05 <@DirkHoffman> (:|) 17:05 <+Gini|> (CONF) Why would Dirk say that? Tee-Hee! 17:05 <+Candy|> (Well, she is supposed to be dumb. -w-) 17:05 <+Ross|> >.> 17:05 <@Frankie-Renrut> (Well that explains it) 17:05 <+Ross|> @Chris 17:05 * Jackson|| continues wakling around. 17:05 <@Jackson||> (*walking) 17:05 <@DirkHoffman> (And I'm pretty sure that's not lame manipulation. They're his friends and they may geniunely think that he cares for the wellbeing of their friendship.) 17:05 <+Ross|> */me is in the woods 17:06 <+Candy|> (Fail ^) 17:06 * Ross| is in the woods 17:06 <@Chrelliot> E: *Begins to gather wood* My wood will last till the morning at the least! :D 17:06 <@DirkHoffman> (I'm sorry not everyone can just blindside their blonde ally without any thought.) 17:06 <@Frankie-Renrut> (I just feel like they'd realize they'd still be friends after the challenge :p) 17:06 <@|Scythe> Okay, no luck on the berries... 17:06 <+Ross|> Let's see. 17:06 <+Gini|> Betty says we should......... 17:06 * Jackson|| finally approaches a small clearing, then smiles a little. 17:07 <@Jackson||> I guess I could set up a shelter here. 17:07 <+Gini|> Betty why arent you talking to me?! 17:07 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:07 <@Chrelliot> *bumps into Scythe* 17:07 <@|Scythe> Maybe shelter, and then firewood. 17:07 <@Chrelliot> Howdy, neighbor! 17:07 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Hm... Gotta make fire dawg :| 17:07 <@|Scythe> Uh, hi... 17:07 <+Candy|> RAWRRR, GINISAUR. 17:07 <+Candy|> I'm not sure what to do. D: 17:07 <@Chrelliot> *stands awkwardly in front of Scythe* 17:07 <+Gini|> Me neither. 17:07 <@Chrelliot> :| 17:07 <@Chrelliot> Uh... 17:07 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:07 <@Chrelliot> You know. 17:07 <+Candy|> We're not even in the woods yet. ;-; 17:07 <@|Scythe> *Turns away* 17:07 <@|Scythe> I'm a bit busy, how about you go hang out with Gini or something. 17:07 <@Chrelliot> The woods here has... 17:07 <+Gini|> Well, it's only one challenge. 17:07 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: *rubs some sticks together* Why they keep breaking? :@ 17:07 * Jackson|| gathers wood, and starts putting together a small, slightly unstable hut. 17:07 <@Chrelliot> grass. :$ 17:08 <@Chrelliot> *gathers sticks in dismay* 17:08 * DirkHoffman walks into a deserted area of the forest and grabs two sticks. 17:08 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:08 <+Ross|> *goes into forest for fire wood* 17:08 <+Candy|> Yeah, but it's getting to be, like, less people. D: 17:08 * DirkHoffman bites his lip and rubs sticks together. 17:08 * Jackson|| finishes the shelter, hoping it can last. 17:09 * Frankie-Renrut gives up on fire 17:09 <@Chrelliot> E: *Giggles to himself* 17:09 * Frankie-Renrut finds some leaves, covers himself in them 17:09 <@Frankie-Renrut> Well, I guess I got a bed :| 17:09 <@Chrelliot> Luckily I know where the Boney cave is. 17:09 <@Chrelliot> >: D 17:09 <+Gini|> (XD, Candy and Gini spend the whole challenge debating what to do) 17:09 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) The challenge said to survive. *throws sticks away* I didn't neccessarily HAVE to use the sticks. ._. 17:09 <+Ross|> *makes a fire* 17:09 <@DirkHoffman> D: 17:09 <+Candy|> (IKR @Copper) 17:09 <@Chrelliot> *sneaks off to the cave* 17:09 * DirkHoffman throws sticks on the ground and walks off. 17:09 <+Ross|> Now food. 17:09 <@|Scythe> (Conf) I'm pleasantly surprised that I know so much stuff on camping. I guess that one night when Survivalist was the only thing on helped me in the long run. Go figure. 17:09 <@Jackson||> Now, fire is a very important priority. 17:09 <+Ross|> *rustling in bush* 17:09 <+Ross|> Hm? 17:10 * Jackson|| starts gathering wood for a fire, making sure they are usable. 17:10 <+Candy|> (RYAN IS BEING MEAN TO ME IN PM. ;-;) 17:10 <+Gini|> Well, Do you think that we might go home if we dont win? Tee-Hee! 17:10 <+Candy|> Maybeeee. D: 17:10 <@DirkHoffman> (STFU, I'm only pointing out your large calves.) 17:10 <@|Scythe> (Notify the authorities.) 17:10 <@Chrelliot> *runs into cave* 17:10 <@|Scythe> All right, now shelter. 17:11 <@Chrelliot> I'm nice and toasty in here. :3 17:11 <+Ross|> *looks in the bush to see a Wooly Beaver* 17:11 <+Ross|> What the... 17:11 <@Chrelliot> RAWR! :@ 17:11 * Jackson|| sits down and starts trying to make a fire. 17:11 Chrelliot has changed nick to ChrelliotVER 17:11 * Frankie-Renrut hears somebody shout 17:11 ChrelliotVER has changed nick to Chrelliotver 17:11 <+Ross|> Uh...shoo beaver...or whatever you are... 17:11 <@Frankie-Renrut> The heck? o.o 17:11 <@Jackson||> Let's hope watching those survival shows actually helped. 17:11 <@Chrelliotver> B: *bites Ross* 17:11 <@Chrelliotver> *in the butt 17:12 * Frankie-Renrut buries himself in a pile of leaves 17:12 <+Ross|> Augh! *backs away* 17:12 <@Chrelliotver> *dives at Ross* 17:12 <+Candy|> There's, like, spiders out there. They might eat us. ._. @Gini 17:12 <+Ross|> *FINDS A BROKEN BRANCH* 17:12 <@Chrelliotver> RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :@ 17:12 <+Ross|> BACK!:@ 17:12 * DirkHoffman crawls into a bush and reaches hand out to grab a huckleberry. 17:12 <+Candy|> 'Cause if we die we've lost an important part of our life. D: 17:12 <@Chrelliotver> *whimpers* :c 17:12 <@DirkHoffman> Hey, ow!! *scratches self* 17:12 <@DirkHoffman> -.- 17:12 <+Ross|> *tries to hit the beaver with the branch* 17:12 <+Candy|> (Huckleberry is a weird word) 17:12 <@Chrelliotver> *licks Ross's hand* 17:12 <@Chrelliotver> c: 17:12 <+Gini|> Agreed, Im gonna set up my camp here! 17:12 <+Ross|> Sick. >.> 17:13 <@|Scythe> *Idealy watches Ross get mauled by a beaver* 17:13 * Frankie-Renrut starts to itch o.o 17:13 <+Ross|> Nice...beaver.../ 17:13 <+Candy|> It's the beach, though. We can't get anything from here. D: 17:13 <@Chrelliotver> *pants* :D 17:13 <@Frankie-Renrut> Is this poison ivy leaves? o.o 17:13 <+Candy|> Except sand. 17:13 <+Candy|> And that's, like, dirt. D: 17:13 * Jackson|| keeps trying to unsuccessfully make fire. 17:13 <@Chrelliotver> *playfully tackles Ross* c: 17:13 <+Candy|> And dirt is dirty. 17:13 <@Jackson||> Come on, come on. 17:13 <@Chrelliotver> (lol nice beaver.) 17:13 <+Candy|> And dirty isn't good for this outfit. D: 17:13 <+Ross|> Uhm...fetch? *throws stick* 17:14 <@Chrelliotver> *retrieves the stick* 17:14 * Frankie-Renrut jumps up and runs 17:14 <@Frankie-Renrut> POISON IVY D: 17:14 <+Gini|> Wait! Candycane I know what to do! 17:14 <+Candy|> What? :D. 17:14 <@Chrelliotver> Rrr? o.o 17:14 <+Gini|> We can go into the woods! and set up are camps right next to each other! 17:14 <@Chrelliotver> *walks away and comes back with a fish* 17:14 <@Chrelliotver> ? 17:14 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:14 <+Ross|> O_o 17:14 <@Chrelliotver> o.o 17:14 <+Ross|> Guess it's useful for something. That's probably it though... 17:14 <@Chrelliotver> c: 17:14 <@Chrelliotver> ... :c 17:15 <+Candy|> Hmmm.....IDK. D: @Ginisaur 17:15 <@Chrelliotver> *whimpers* 17:15 <@|Scythe> *Is still looking for shelter* 17:15 <@|Scythe> *Bumps in to a tree* 17:15 * DirkHoffman brings a bucket of huckleberries back to his camp. 17:15 <@DirkHoffman> ._. 17:15 <@Chrelliotver> c: 17:15 <@Jackson||> This is much harder than it looks on TV. 17:15 <+Gini|> (Xd, Gini and Candy should win this challenge) 17:15 <@|Scythe> I guess a tree's as good as shelter can be here. 17:15 * DirkHoffman sets it down and eats one, then spits it out. 17:15 <@Frankie-Renrut> So itchy! 17:15 <+Candy|> There's dirt there, too! And buggies! TOOMANYEVILCREATURES. 17:15 <@DirkHoffman> Gross. 17:15 * Frankie-Renrut rips off pants and shirt, jumps into a river 17:15 * DirkHoffman hears a wolf howl. 17:15 <@Chrelliotver> *falls asleep in Ross' lap* 17:15 <@Frankie-Renrut> Aaaah :) ... this doesnt help at all! :@ *grabs clothes and runs* 17:16 <+Gini|> Candycane! Betty hears a wolf! 17:16 * DirkHoffman scaredly crawls into tent and wraps self in sleeping bag. 17:16 <+Candy|> It's getting dark out, too. D: 17:16 <@DirkHoffman> :( 17:16 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:16 <+Candy|> ._. 17:16 Chrelliotver has changed nick to Chrelliotverse 17:16 <@Chrelliotverse> KAWKAW! 17:16 <@Chrelliotverse> :@ 17:16 <@Chrelliotverse> *flies above Dirk* 17:16 <@|Scythe> (What dat?) 17:16 * DirkHoffman screams. :'( 17:16 <+Candy|> I don't want to die. I'm too pretty. ;-; And Candy-ish. 17:16 <@Chrelliotverse> (Stymphalian Goose) 17:16 * Frankie-Renrut runs around screaming 17:16 * DirkHoffman runs out of his tent shouting. 17:16 <+Gini|> Candycane! Dirky is screaming! 17:16 * Jackson|| gets a small flame. 17:17 <@Jackson||> :o 17:17 <@Chrelliotverse> *swoops down and captures Frankie* 17:17 <+Candy|> DDDDDDD: @Gini 17:17 <@Chrelliotverse> KAW KAW! 17:17 <@Jackson||> Finally! :D 17:17 <@Chrelliotverse> KAKAW! 17:17 * DirkHoffman trips on a rock and falls into a large rosebush. 17:17 <@DirkHoffman> Ow, ow, ow, ow!! 17:17 <@|Scythe> *Hears giant goose squack* 17:17 <+Candy|> I hope everyone's alright. D 17:17 * Jackson|| starts tending to the fire. 17:17 <@|Scythe> I guess a tree won' be the best idea. :| 17:17 <@|Scythe> *won' 17:17 <@Chrelliotverse> *Puts down his GS and looks up* 17:17 <@|Scythe> ***won't 17:17 * Frankie-Renrut puts pants back on, continues running around screaming 17:17 <+Gini|> It's so dark now. Tee-Hee! 17:17 <+Candy|> (I think I might have to get off because my step-dad is getting mad at me. -___-) 17:17 <@Chrelliotverse> E: My, what a loud rupturious sound* 17:17 <@Frankie-Renrut> Why did I cover myself in poison ivy?! :'( 17:17 <@Chrelliotverse> E: My, what a loud rupturious sound. 17:18 <@Chrelliotverse> ----TIS MORNING* 17:18 <@Chrelliotverse> ----TIS MORNING---- 17:18 * DirkHoffman wakes up in the rosebush. 17:18 <@Chrelliotverse> E: *wakes up* 17:18 <@Chrelliotverse> *yawns* 17:18 <+Ross|> *wakes up on top of the beaver* 17:18 <@Chrelliotverse> O_O 17:18 * DirkHoffman groans and rubs eyes. 17:18 <+Ross|> Mmm... 17:18 <@DirkHoffman> :o 17:18 <+Candy|> *still on the beach with Gini* 17:18 <@DirkHoffman> Chris!! 17:18 <@Chrelliotverse> I'M NAKED! :-O 17:18 * DirkHoffman gets out of rosebush. 17:18 <@|Scythe> *Wakes up* 17:18 * Jackson|| wakes up. 17:18 * Chrelliotverse looks at his naked self. 17:18 * DirkHoffman starts to run back to the cruise. 17:18 <@Jackson||> Can't believe that shelter held... 17:18 * Frankie-Renrut is in fetal position crying 17:18 <@Frankie-Renrut> So cold :'( 17:18 * Jackson|| thinks. 17:18 <@Jackson||> Oh right, the cruise! 17:18 <+Gini|> Well, If we decide to go, we probably get hurt. Tee-Hee! 17:18 <@Chrelliotverse> *see's a bear with his clothes* 17:19 * Jackson|| starts running back. 17:19 <+Ross|> (xDDD 17:19 <@Chrelliotverse> Gimme me clothes bear! :@ 17:19 <+Ross|> *) 17:19 <+Candy|> The woods still are dangerous. :c 17:19 <@Chrelliotverse> N: c: 17:19 * DirkHoffman pants and keeps running. 17:19 <@Chrelliotverse> *jumps onto the bear and gets viciously mauled* 17:19 * Frankie-Renrut sees Elliot run by 17:19 <@Frankie-Renrut> o.o 17:19 <@Chrelliotverse> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 17:19 * DirkHoffman runs back to shore and trips on the dock. 17:19 <+Gini|> But there is nothing to build a shelter with here! Tee-Hee! 17:19 <@Frankie-Renrut> Thats messed up yo :| 17:19 * DirkHoffman lands on Chris. 17:19 <@DirkHoffman> Ow. ._. 17:19 <@DirkHoffman> Crap! 17:20 * Frankie-Renrut sees everyone running, follows them 17:20 <@DirkHoffman> I think I broke my... 17:20 <@DirkHoffman> Uhhh... 17:20 Chrelliotverse ~Bigez@pool-71-242-177-83.phlapa.east.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:20 <@|Scythe> (Conf) I spent most of the night looking for shelter, I should have just looked for the softest pile of grass. *Facepalm* 17:20 <@DirkHoffman> Heart. 17:20 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:20 * Jackson|| keeps running. 17:20 <+Ross|> (O_O) 17:20 <+Gini|> Look Candycane! it's Chris! Tee-Hee! 17:20 <@Jackson||> I think I'm almost there. 17:20 <+Ross|> (We just lost a host, contestant, and my pet!) 17:20 <+Candy|> We have sand. But that get's in your nails. :c Gini, I don't know what we're supposed to do. D: 17:20 * Frankie-Renrut continues running back to dock 17:20 <@Frankie-Renrut> DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME :@ 17:21 * Jackson|| finally exits the forest. 17:21 <@Jackson||> Yes! :D 17:21 <+Candy|> o hai Jackson. :D. 17:21 <+Ross|> *runs off on beavwer's back* 17:21 <@Jackson||> Hey, Candy. 17:21 * Frankie-Renrut gets to dock 17:21 <@Frankie-Renrut> Yo, can we leave now? :| 17:21 <+Gini|> Jackson, What should we do!? 17:21 * Ross| gets to dock 17:21 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:21 <@|Scythe> *Walks out of forest while rubbing eyes* 17:21 <@|Scythe> So, now what? 17:21 <+Ross|> Hey guys. 17:21 <+Candy|> Wait...why is everyone on the dock? 17:21 <@Jackson||> Wait for Chris, maybe, to give us instructions? 17:22 <@DirkHoffman> Wow. So, you guys did bunk together. That is so brave. @Candy and Gini 17:22 <+Candy|> HAI SCYTHSICLE! 17:22 <+Candy|> :3 17:22 * Jackson|| looks back at the forest. 17:22 <@DirkHoffman> I mean, I wish I could take a risk like that for the sake of my friendship with someone. 17:22 <@Jackson||> That forest is harsh. 17:22 <@|Scythe> Hey there, Candy... 17:22 <+Gini|> huh, I guess we did! Tee-Hee! 17:22 <@DirkHoffman> You guys REALLY are BFFs. 17:23 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! We did it Candycane! 17:23 <+Candy|> YAYYYY! GINISAURRRR! We survived the wild. :D. (Like bosses.) 17:23 <@Jackson||> (Ryan, maybe take over for Chris a bit? :|) 17:23 <+Gini|> *hugs Candycane* 17:23 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: *looks at Dirk* Wow, dude :| 17:23 <+Candy|> Well, we didn't go into the forest, but close enough! ^-^ 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> What? @Frankie 17:23 <+Gini|> *pulls Scythe into the hug* 17:23 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: You're just so... Hang on 17:23 <@|Scythe> *Reluctantly joins hug* 17:23 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Gotta think of some words that rhyme 17:23 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Gimme a sec, yo 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> *eyeroll* 17:23 <+Candy|> ^-^ 17:23 DirkHoffman has changed nick to Chris|Dirk 17:24 <+Candy|> *forces Dirky into huggle* 17:24 <@Chris|Dirk> (Alright, so, who broke the rules and grouped together?) 17:24 <@Jackson||> (Candy, Gini...) 17:24 <+Ross|> (Gini and Candy i think) 17:24 <@Chris|Dirk> D: *hugs* :D 17:24 <+Candy|> (CONF) We're, like, the three musketeers. Except there's four of us. 17:24 <@Jackson||> (I think there was one other, not sure.) 17:24 <@Chris|Dirk> (Elliot, too?) 17:24 <+Ross|> Is Dirk being...nice? 17:24 <@Chris|Dirk> (Or, what?) 17:24 <+Candy|> (Gini and Candy stayed on the beach the entire time debating if they were going to break the rules or not) 17:24 <+Candy|> (-w-) 17:25 <@Chris|Dirk> (and then they did.) 17:25 <@Frankie-Renrut> (CONF) Frankie: Alright, gotta put my suspicions aside. Everyone hates me, I'm nervous inside. Gotta be too nice and get on their side. :| 17:25 <@Chris|Dirk> (awk.) 17:25 <+Ross|> (no)] 17:25 <@Jackson||> (Well, if Elliot grouped with somebody, somebody else would get a 0 too.) 17:25 <+Candy|> (AWK ONLY WORKS WHEN I SAY IT) 17:25 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Okay, guys! 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Nice work out there. You all get my congrats. 17:26 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Dirk, what I wanted to say was, you're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be, I got mad respect for you. 17:26 <@Jackson||> Thanks, Chris. :D 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Except for Candy and Gini, who cheated, and are now out of the race for immunity. :D 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Right. @Frankie 17:26 <+Candy|> .....D: 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk> D: :o 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Awww. :( 17:26 <+Gini|> We didnt cheat! Tee-Hee! 17:26 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Dang yo :| 17:27 <+Ross|> They didn't even do the challenge. 17:27 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Thats colder than an ice cube down your shirt 17:27 <+Candy|> Yeah! We never made a decision! D: 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Oh. 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Well, you still didn't do the challenge. 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Apparently. 17:27 <+Gini|> Dirky say something! 17:27 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:27 <+Candy|> ....Well, like, yeah, but, like, we were going to. :c 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Huh? Oh, what? 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Uhhh... 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk> D: They should be allowed... :| 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk> D: To, uhhh, have immunity. 17:28 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Dirk-dawg's right. 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Dirk is now out of the race for immunity for questioning my authority. :3 17:28 <@Frankie-Renrut> Nevermind 17:28 <@Frankie-Renrut> :| 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk> D: (conf) ... ****. 17:28 <@Jackson||> ... o.o 17:28 <+Candy|> ._. 17:28 <+Candy|> DDDDD: 17:28 <+Ross|> Something up with Dirk? 17:29 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: he aint normally this nice? :| 17:29 <+Candy|> What are you talking about? Dirky is ALWAYS nice. ^-^ 17:29 <@Chris|Dirk> D: -_-' 17:29 WaterLover 4a643833@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.100.56.51 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:29 <+Candy|> (CONF) At least if we lose we lose together. :3 17:29 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Man. I am just SO glad that I stuck up for you two. It doesn't even MATTER that I'm now up for elimination. ALL I WANT TO DO IS MAKE YOU TWO HAPPY. -.- 17:29 <@Jackson||> Dirk, you seem a little mad... 17:29 <+Candy|> Awww! Dirky, that's so sweet! :D. 17:30 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Uhhh, right. 17:30 <+Gini|> Dirky! Your such a good friend! 17:30 <+Ross|> If he's so nice 17:30 <+Candy|> Nina insulted me. Then lied to me and told me my hair was frizzy >~< 17:30 <+Gini|> Even more than betty! 17:30 <+Gini|> Tee-Gee! 17:30 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Anyways. 17:30 <+Candy|> It's not Frizzy. D: I use Pantene! 17:30 <@Chris|Dirk> C: I think that, out of the remaining candidates... 17:30 <+Candy|> (*frizzy) 17:30 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Elliot is definitely the winner of this challenge. :D 17:31 <@Jackson||> Elliot? 17:31 <+Candy|> Well, yay Elliphant! ^-^ 17:31 <@|Scythe> (Is Sydney like, dead?) 17:31 <@Jackson||> Where is he, anyway? 17:31 <+Gini|> Yay! Elliot! 17:31 <@Jackson||> o.O 17:31 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:31 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Elliot won? :| 17:31 <+Ross|> How did elliot won?\ 17:31 <@Chris|Dirk> C: He survived the best. ^^ 17:31 <+Ross|> And I won a beaver...apparently... 17:31 <@Frankie-Renrut> Frankie: Man, I covered myself in poison ivy, if that aint surviving, I dont know what is :@ 17:31 <@Chris|Dirk> D: He can barely survive on the CRUISE. 17:31 <+Ross|> *Woolly 17:31 <+Candy|> (CONF) I don't get why people always put down Dirky! He's so nice! Like, what do they *not* see in him? :c 17:31 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Very funny. <.< 17:32 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Wait... 17:32 Im allowed to play next season or wtv? 17:32 <+Ross|> (sush) 17:32 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Where's Sydney? *screen flashes to Sydney, who is still stuck under a rock* 17:32 <+Candy|> (Eve, talk in parentheses) 17:32 <@Jackson||> Do you want me to try and find her? 17:32 (sorry, but am I?) 17:32 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Nah. 17:32 <+Candy|> (xDDDDDD. Someone forgot to play her.) 17:32 <@Chris|Dirk> C: I didn't like her, anyway. 17:32 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Let's just say... 17:32 <+Candy|> (Eve, there isn't a next one, so no, I guess.) 17:32 <@Jackson||> But, she might be hurt. 17:32 <@Jackson||> :| 17:32 <@Chris|Dirk> C: She's been eliminated. :D 17:32 <+Ross|> SO we leave her? 17:33 <+Candy|> ._. 17:33 <+Gini|> :O 17:33 <+Ross|> Works for me. 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Not from the challenge. From the competition. :3 17:33 <+Candy|> I never really knew her, but she had pretty hair. D: 17:33 (B-but Ive never played :() 17:33 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Cool. I didn't really like her, anyway. *shrugs* 17:33 <@|Scythe> Seems fair enough. 17:33 <@Jackson||> Chris, she really might be hurt. 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk> C: And not ONLY that. 17:33 <@Jackson||> We're just gonna leave her? 17:33 <@Jackson||> :| 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk> C: But, tonight! 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk> C: We will ALSO be voting someone off! 17:33 <+Candy|> DDD: 17:33 <+Gini|> Oh noes! 17:34 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:34 <@CountdownChamp> (Insert gasp here.) 17:34 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Darn shame. *tsk* 17:34 <+Candy|> (I still read that as "D:" 17:34 <+Candy|> *) 17:34 <@|Scythe> (Same.) 17:34 <@Jackson||> We're really just gonna leave her like that? Really? 17:35 <+Candy|> Has point ^ D: 17:35 <@Frankie-Renrut> Whoa o.o 17:35 <+Ross|> Someone has to get her. 17:35 <@|Scythe> Calm down, I'm sure Little Miss Kickboxing can find her own way out. 17:35 <+Ross|> O_O 17:35 <@Chris|Dirk> C: *cough, glares at Jackson* Remember what happened when the LAST person questioned my authority? *turns over to a sulking Dirk* 17:36 <@Jackson||> Well, he was only out of the running for immunity, and Elliot has already won that. 17:36 <@Chris|Dirk> C: <.< 17:37 <@Jackson||> I still don't get why we're just gonna leave an actualy human being out in the woods like that, when she could really be hurt. 17:37 <+Candy|> (We still don't have anyone to play Sydney, lool.) 17:37 <+Ross|> (someon be Syd) 17:38 <@Chris|Dirk> (Um, just leave her there...) 17:38 <@Chris|Dirk> (We don't need her to come back.) 17:38 <+Ross|> (no) 17:38 <@Chris|Dirk> (Yes.) 17:38 <+Ross|> (ok) 17:38 <+Candy|> (JUST KILL HER OFF AND GET ON WITH IT.) 17:38 <+Ross|> (sorry) 17:38 <+Ross|> (O_O) 17:39 (XD) 17:39 <@Chris|Dirk> C: So! 17:39 <+Ross|Syd> (so is she eliminated?) 17:39 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Cast in your votes! :3 17:39 <@Chris|Dirk> (Yes.) 17:39 <@Jackson||> (Confessional?) 17:39 <@Chris|Dirk> (mhm.) 17:39 <+Ross|> (kk) 17:40 <+Ross|> (who's immune?) 17:40 <+Gini|> (Title = Revenge of Boney island) 17:40 <@Chris|Dirk> (Elliot.) 17:40 <+Ross|> (ok) 17:40 ("Candy" reply to my pm) 17:40 Carlos 4ad41b65@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.212.27.101 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:40 <+Ross|> (O_o) 17:41 <+Candy|> (O HAI ROCKS) 17:41 <+Ross|> (oh) 17:41 (Candy,reply to my pm) 17:41 (Is this a fake roleplay or what? Lulz.) 17:41 <+Candy|> (Real; Ryan fixed his computer) 17:42 (Damn you, Ryan. :'( ) 17:42 (Candy, are you Zoe or Neko? 17:43 <@Frankie-Renrut> (xD) 17:43 <+Candy|> (EVE, IT'S ME. -___-. Duh.) 17:43 <@Frankie-Renrut> (Are we expected to be doing another episode tonight?) 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk> (We don't have enough time.) 17:43 tdwp82 ~tdwp82@99-195-37-252.dyn.centurytel.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:44 (Hi) 17:44 (HAI) 17:44 (*hai) 17:44 <+Candy|> (F***, Ryan, have people voted yet?) 17:44 <+Ross|> (dear god) 17:44 <+Candy|> (Taking f***ing forever.) 17:44 (Alright. By the way, welcome back Ryan since I haven't seen you in like 10 days. ._.) 17:45 <+Gini|> (Any time now...........) 17:45 <+Candy|> (OMFGHURRYUP) 17:45 <+Candy|> (I will ping-spam.) 17:45 <@Frankie-Renrut> (that awkward moment when nobody knows anything ._.) 17:45 <+Ross|> (sorry...I was in the confessional for a LONG time....) 17:45 (whats taking so long) 17:46 <@Chris|Dirk> (alright.) 17:46 <@Chris|Dirk> Alright! 17:46 <@Chris|Dirk> Brochures this evening go to.... 17:46 <@Chris|Dirk> ELLIOT!! 17:46 (Im leaving now, bye) ( The wiki btw) ( not quitting, just leaving) 17:46 <@Frankie-Renrut> (k.) 17:46 <@Chris|Dirk> CANDY!! 17:46 <+Candy|> (I don't get it, are we supposed to be on the dock or at the place.) 17:46 (Bye) 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> GINI!! 17:47 <+Candy|> YAYYY! 17:47 <+Gini|> Yay! 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> (:|) 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> JACKSON!! 17:47 <+Candy|> GINI. ^-^ 17:47 (WHAT!) 17:47 WaterLover 4a643833@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.100.56.51 has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 17:47 <+Gini|> *huggles her friends!* 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> SCYTHE!! 17:47 <+Candy|> (lol, they did nothing and they still made it. (H)) 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> And... 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> FRANKIE!! 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> Dirk, Ross. 17:47 <+Candy|> SCYTHESCILE! 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> This is the final brochure of the evening. 17:47 <@Frankie-Renrut> o.o 17:47 <@Frankie-Renrut> For real yo? 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> And. 17:47 <+Gini|> Dirky! 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> It goes to... 17:47 <+Ross|> O_O 17:47 <@Jackson||> o.O 17:47 (ROSS!!!) 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> ..... 17:47 <+Candy|> And Jackson! :D 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> .... 17:47 (Frankie's in? :|) 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> ... 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> .. 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> . 17:47 <+Ross|> *crosses fingers*' 17:47 <+Gini|> D: 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> !! 17:47 <+Candy|> (Color fail) 17:47 * Candy| huggles Jackson ^-^ 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk> DIRK! 17:47 <+Ross|> O_O 17:47 <+Candy|> YAYYYY DIRKY! 17:48 <+Gini|> Yaysies! 17:48 (MMM) 17:48 <+Ross|> Crap! :@ 17:48 * Candy| huggles Dirky instead. :D. 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk> *grins* 17:48 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk> Well. 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk> I guess that means it's time to go, Frankie. 17:48 (Who is playing Ross again?) 17:48 <+Ross|> O_o 17:48 <+Ross|> (TDN) 17:48 Frankie-Nalyd 4a4c4deb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.76.77.235 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:48 (d/ced) 17:48 <@Jackson||> Chris, you gave Frankie a brochure. 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk> I did? 17:48 (Oh. :s) 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk> Oh, whoops! 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk> That brochure was supposed to go to Ross! :D 17:48 What happened? 17:48 <+Ross|> O_O 17:48 <+Candy|> ._. 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk> FRANKIE is the one that's going home. 17:48 (Lolfail.) 17:48 <@Jackson||> o-o 17:48 <+Ross|> Yes! 17:48 ...ARE YOU KIDDING ME YO?! >:O 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk> (It was on purpose. >.>) 17:48 <+Candy|> Bye Frankie. D: 17:49 (Its official, I've been AFK for all my eliminations >.>) 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Finally. 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk> D: I mean, come on, we all saw it coming. 17:49 <+Gini|> Bye Frankie! 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Eventually, he would have to leave. :| 17:49 <@|Scythe> Very true. @Dirk 17:49 <+Candy|> Dirky, that's mean! Be nice to him. D: 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk> D: It's true. 17:49 *smirks* Aight, Dirk, you got me good. 17:49 <+Candy|> He just got kicked off. :c 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk> D: And I don't HAVE to be nice to anyone. 17:49 <+Ross|> See ya Frank 17:49 Watch out for Dirk guys. 17:49 <+Candy|> Yes you do! 17:49 <+Gini|> Frankie was one of Betty's best friends! 17:49 <+Candy|> Being mean isn't nice! D; 17:49 <+Candy|> *D: 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Yeah... 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk> D: That would... 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Be the idea. 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk> D: ._. 17:50 Guys, if I can just say one thing... I know I was never too popular with you guys 17:50 <@Jackson||> :| 17:50 <+Candy|> :c 17:50 But I just wanted to say, you know, I'll never forget this 17:50 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Frankie. Despite it all... *puts hand on Frankie's back* 17:50 <@Chris|Dirk> C: I hated you. 17:50 Also, anybody who is up against Dirk in the finals will get my vote 17:50 * Candy| huggles Frankie 17:50 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Like, almost as much as I hate Elliot. 17:50 <+Candy|> I don't know who you are, but bye! D: 17:50 <@Chris|Dirk> C: But I really do hate you. 17:50 Frankie: *hugs Chris* Stay strong, bro. 17:50 <@Chris|Dirk> C: :| 17:50 <+Gini|> *joins in huggle* 17:50 Frankie: *participates in a complicated handshake with Chris* 17:51 <@|Scythe> (Hey, Nalyd was present for his elimination for once.) 17:51 <+Gini|> Betty will miss you most of all! 17:51 (I missed them announcing it xD) 17:51 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:51 (I was AFK for like 10 seconds) 17:51 <@|Scythe> (Oh, yeah.) 17:51 <+Candy|> Byeeeeeee! :c 17:51 Frankie: So, where do I go? :| 17:51 <@Jackson||> (You were still here, though, I guess.) 17:51 <+Gini|> :c 17:51 (Y U GUYS RUIN THIS FOR ME? :@) 17:51 (Let me be AFK for it :'() 17:51 <+Gini|> Im to sad to Tee-Hee! 17:51 <+Candy|> *nudge* Dirky, say bye. And mean it. 'Cause you want to leave on a good note, righttttt? ^-^ 17:52 <@|Scythe> (Conf) Both Sydney and Frankie gone on the same day. It's like all of my headaches are just vanishing. 17:52 Frankie-Renrut 4a4c4deb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.76.77.235 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 17:52 <+Ross|> (actually, he said I left but then said that the brochure he gave to frank was for me) 17:52 <+Ross|> (o_o) 17:52 <+Ross|> (fAIL) 17:52 Frankie: Dirk, dont even say nuttin' to me. You make me sick, dawg. >.> 17:52 <+Candy|> (No, he's right there. ^) 17:52 <+Ross|> (oh) 17:52 (Candy + Dirk?) 17:52 Frankie: And guys, I'd like to just admit something before I leave 17:52 <+Candy|> (No, she's starting to hate him. And she's tech. married. -w-) 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Riiight. 17:53 Frankie: I've been hiding something from you guys this whole time... 17:53 (Oh yeah) 17:53 <+Ross|> O_O 17:53 <+Gini|> Your a girl! 17:53 <+Candy|> *continues to poke Dirky* 17:53 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:53 <+Ross|> nother confession... 17:53 Frankie: I didnt want anybody to know this 17:53 <+Ross|> Just like Sergio 17:53 Frankie: But... I gotta say 17:53 Frankie: I love... 17:53 Frankie: I love....... 17:53 Frankie: Dr. Dre. 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk> C: *kicks Frankie off of the boat* 17:53 <+Candy|> (RYAN IS STILL BEING MEAN TO ME IN PM ;-;) 17:53 <@Jackson||> Dr. Dre? :| 17:53 Frankie: *falling off* Just gonna stand there and watch me burn ._. 17:53 <+Ross|> O_o 17:53 (I thought she was dating Jackson) 17:54 <+Candy|> ...that's that guy with the soda, right? 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk> C: And that's a cool mill vanished from Frankie's grasp! 17:54 Frankie: *SPLASH* Dang, you got my bling wet! 17:54 <+Candy|> Sounds like a soda. I think it's a soda. -w- 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Of course, he never ACTUALLY had it in his arms. 17:54 <+Gini|> I love that soda! Tee-Hee! 17:54 <+Candy|> BYE FRANKIE! 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Find out who gets eliminated next time, right here... 17:54 (Isn't she) 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk> C: On Total! 17:54 <+Candy|> I know, right? @Gini 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Drama! 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk> C: CRUISE!! 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk> -- END -- R R R